icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issues/Issue 2
This Week's Riddle I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold I visit the weak but seldom the bold. What am I? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Imagine a world where there is a team of superheroes...Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, and Spencer Shay. A world where the team fights crimes, does the greater good, and saves the world on a daily basis from the clutches of the evil Maurissa Benson, Fredward’s demented mother. Can’t imagine it, huh? Neither can I. That’s why we’re stuck with this… “Spencer, I’m home!” Carly yelled as she walked in. She stopped when she saw the kitchen. There were pots and pans and stuffing and turkeys and…stuff…everywhere. “Do I have to ask?” Carly asked. “Yes you do,” said Spencer, who was stuffing a turkey. “WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?!” Carly screamed. Spencer, who had fallen on the floor from the sheer power of that scream, popped up. “I’m preparing the Christmas turkey,” he said. Last Week's Riddle Answer: Since the king never said there was a red hat, there was a higher possibility that they were all white. Wise men would understand how the human mind works and would possibly be close to the king so they would understand his clues. And there is the explanation that no one cares abou Winner: Booklover101 “In November?” Carly asked. Spencer nodded. He clapped his hands. “All done!” he said. “I’ll just stick this in the oven!” He stuck the turkey in the oven. “I always like to get a head start,” he said. “Why?” asked Carly. “Because every year, something goes wrong with the turkey, and it takes several tries before we figure out why I get it wrong.” “How do you get it wrong?” “I don’t defrost the turkey,” said Spencer. “It always takes me hours before I remember to defrost the turkey. So this year, I’m getting a head start; by the time I remember to defrost the turkey, it’ll be Christmas, and we won’t have to worry about a thing!” “But, if you remembered that you have to defrost the turkey just now…” Carly said. “Yeah,” Spencer said, looking pleased with himself. “Did you remember to defrost the turkey you just put in the oven?” “Carly!” Spencer coughed, still looking triumphant. “Don’t you remember? It’ll take me several tries before I…!” A look of horror crossed Spencer’s face. There was a loud boom. The oven door popped open and smoking and charred turkey went flying through the ceiling! Coming Soon: The Legend of Hank & Frank See this blog for more details. Carly and Spencer looked up at the hole in the ceiling. “Well…” Carly said. “At least nothing can get worse.” There was a whizzing noise, and they saw the turkey fly down past the window and into the street below. There was the sound of glass breaking, people screaming, cars crashing, and dogs barking. “I should never say ‘at least nothing can get worse’,” Carly commented. There was a hissing noise, and the oven caught on fire. “I’ll go get the extinguisher,” Spencer groaned. Last Thursday was Thanksgiving in the US and the iCarly stars took to Twitter to wish their fans and say what they're thankful for. Check out these tweets: Miranda Cosgrove: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone has a great day with their friends and family. Jennette McCurdy: THANKSGIVING HAPPY! Noah Munch: Happy Thanksgiving! Thankful for such amazing fans! Dan Schneider: Hey! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone @iCarly and @Victorious – and to all people of the Earth! #BeingThankfulRocks! | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | There are 10 differences. Can you find them? |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid palevioletred;" | |} What do you like most about the Wiki? Editing the pages. I love putting down all the iCarly info I know! Talking about ships. The shipping pages have a brilliant atmosphere. Commenting on blogs. Some of them are so fun! Chatting on chat. It's really fun 'and '''it's instant! Don't know. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Oh, it seems like the wiki is going all out this year! Contests hosted by Amythest444, NeneG's naughty or nice list, Jon's Secret Santa, Wrapping paper requests and even our very own Santa Claus! There is even a Wiki Christmas, December 18. Not only that, but the week before is going to be Christmas Week? Well everybody find those blogs, or maybe even think of your own creative idea. Blogs will have the category "iCarly Wiki Christmas". Enjoy your Christmas, everyone. Schedule here. Okay so can you see that banner up there? Well, due to my lack of banner-making ability, it's unattractive. Therefore, we'd like to ask the masses that is iCarly Wiki to make a staple banner for us. If we choose your banner, you'll win...well IDK yet but you ''probably will win somethinv (note the probably). Try to make it as big as the banner above and make it pretty (like a pony...)